


A little pain for Lambert

by Kapoen



Series: Three doctors and a musician [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Appendicitis, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hurt Lambert, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapoen/pseuds/Kapoen
Summary: Jaskier thinks Lambert is sick but nobody believes him.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Three doctors and a musician [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982519
Kudos: 66





	1. Please let me help you!

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so there will spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
> This fic will make more sense if you read the other parts first.

Jaskier walked to the kitchen. It was Saturday, his day off. Eskel was working but Lambert and Geralt would be home. He hoped he and Geralt could play cards later or that Lambert would give him feedback on his new songs. 

Lambert was sitting at the table and he didn’t look good Jaskier immediately saw that. He was pale and under his eyes were bags like he didn’t sleep for a week. 

Jaskier sat down at his normal place at the table and started to eat his breakfast. It was a sandwich with cheese, ham, salt and pesto. Geralt never made something like that for him. Geralt made him a very healthy breakfast like a sandwich with tomato and cucumber. He also never put salt on something, because it was bad for Jaskier his blood pressure or something. Geralt was a bit of a health freak. And since Eskel left so early there was only one person that could have made this. 

“You made this sandwich?” Jaskier asked Lambert while taking a bite. It wasn’t bad, many a bit spicy for the morning. It took a few seconds before Lambert answered. When Jaskier met Lambert his eyes he got even more worried. But Lambert was a doctor he would know if he was sick right?

“Hmmm, I made it for myself but I wasn’t hungry so I guessed you could enjoy it” Lambert said looking back at his computer. He put his hand against his forehead to sweep away some sweat. Jaskier put the sandwich down. Lambert, who wasn’t hungry? Normally Lambert ate two or three sandwiches in the morning. He was always hungry. There was really something wrong. Jaskier should do something. 

Jaskier was staring at Lambert did looked really pale. He was worried what if Lambert was really sick? There was sweat on his forehead, that means a fever right? Was Lambert hurt or sick of something else? Did something happen with Aiden? Was he sad? Jaskier got sick himself when he was sad. 

“Lambert what’s wrong, are you sick?” Jaskier asked, walking over to him. He wanted to feel his forehead for a fever. Lambert slapped Jaskier his hand away. 

“Nothing Jaskier, I just had a bad night. Nothing to worry about. Eat your sandwich and leave me alone. I’m working”. Jaskier didn’t know how to respond. There was definitely something wrong. Lambert was never so grumpy to him. He slowly touched his forehead, Lambert let him. It was warm. But before he could really feel how warm he was, Lambert pushed his hand away again.

“Damnit Jaskier, leave off” Jaskier took a step back. Lambert had a fever he was sure if it now. What was wrong with him? Jaskier felt the panic grow in his body. What if Lambert had something deadly? He couldn’t live without Lambert!

“You are sick,” he said. Lambert looked ready to explode now. He slammed his computer shut and turned to Jaskier. There was fire in his eyes. 

“For the last time Jaskier, go! I don’t want to see you anymore this morning” Jaskier gave Lambert a long look. He was out of his league. He needed help. Quickly he turned around to look for Geralt. Geralt would know what to do. He always helped Jaskier when he was sick. 

He found Geralt in Roach his stable, like every morning around this time of the day. He rushed in. “Geralt, thank god I found you” he sighed as he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He must have run harder than he thought. Well it was an emergency. He moved to Geralt to pull his sleeve. He wanted to take him to Lambert as soon as possible. Lambert needed Geralt to help him. 

“Jaskier you shouldn’t be in the stables. You are already out of breath. Go outside” Geralt said, ignoring that Jaskier was pulling his sleeve. Jaskier knew that, his eyes were already filling themselves with water and his nose started running too. But today wasn’t about him. It wasn’t about his allergies or asthma it was about Lambert. Lambert needed help.

“I need your help,” Jaskier begged. Geralt turned to him. He took Jaskier by his shoulders and pushed him outside. He made him sit on the grass moving away.

“I will get you help Jaskier but I smell like a horse, I am not the right person to help you with your allergies right now. Lambert is home too right. I will get him”. Wait this wasn’t about him, it was about Lambert. Lambert needed help not him. Geralt needed to go and help Lambert not to get Lambert for him. Where did this go wrong? 

“I don’t need help Geralt. Lambert does. Lambert isn’t feeling well. Geralt, You must check him. I think he has a fever. Please” Geralt sighed and held up his hand.

“Easy Jaskier, save your breath. I will get him. But I’m sure he is fine. Lambert can take care of himself. He isn’t anything like you” Geralt said walking away. Well that was very mean. If Geralt only thought that Jaskier wasn’t feeling well he went in full doctor's mode why wouldn’t he do that for Lambert? And Jaskier could take care of himself. He decided to ignore Geralt his insults for now. Lambert was more important. He hoped that Geralt would apologize when he found Lambert really sick. That he would take Jaskier more seriously in the future. 

A few minutes later Lambert walked over to him carrying the blue bag with Jaskier his allergie stuff and a bottle of water. Lambert was holding an arm around his middle. He was out of breath and sat down next to him. Jaskier pushed his sweaty hair from his forehead. Lambert was really hot. “What did Geralt say?” He asked. He felt bad for Lambert.

“He yelled from the hall that you needed my help. Don’t touch my forehead” Lambert said, he opened the blue bag and got out a few pills. He gave them to Jaskier and opened the bottle of water. Jaskier didn’t believe it! Geralt hadn’t even checked Lambert. How could he!

“Lambert you're sick, this isn’t about me” he said while he took the pills. “You should let Geralt help you”. Lambert ignored him. Putting the pills away again. Jaskier didn’t know what to do anymore. 

“Please Lambert” he begged. Lambert stood up. Holding his middle when he did. He hissed in pain. So he was definitely hurt. Jaskier jumped up as well trying to help him.

“Jaskier, leave off” he pushed Jaskier away hard. Jaskier fell back on the ground. Jaskier sat there in shock. Lambert never pushed him. Lambert didn’t even look at him when he walked away. There was something really wrong and Jaskier needed to fix it just like Lambert alwaysed fixed him.

Jaskier quickly stood up again. Lambert needed help right now. He followed Lambert inside.“Lambert please what’s wrong” he almost begged the older man to let him help him. He tried to move closer to him again. 

“Jaskier for the last time….” Lambert turned around quickly, he paled and almost fell on the ground holding his middle again. Jaskier ran to him trying to catch him but Lambert pushed him again. “Don’t touch me” he yelled trying to catch his breathing.

“Lambert what can I do, should I get you painkillers?” he asked. Lambert didn’t react. “Lambert do you need painkillers?” He tried again. 

“Yeah get painkillers” Lambert said his voice sounded off. Jaskier was glad he finally could do something and jumped up to run to the medical box in the kitchen. He quickly took out the painkillers and made a glass of water. Please be okay, he begged in silence. 

He rushed back to Lambert and stopped. Lambert was lying on the ground. Completely still. There was still an arm around his middle. His eyes were closed and he was so pale, too pale. He looked dead. Jaskier dropped the painkillers and the glass. “Geralt, Geralt, Geralt” he yelled as hard as he could. Lambert was dead. Jaskier sunk to his knees, he didn’t dare to get close to the body. Lambert was dead and Jaskier had done nothing to stop it. 

Geralt ran in. He immediately dropped by Lambert his side. He was touching him. Turning him on his side and checking things, his pulse, his fever. Geralt looked at Lambert his belly. He looked relieved. Geralt didn’t look that upset at all. He took out his phone and called someone. Jaskier didn’t hear what he said because he was to focussed on Lambert. What did he do wrong? He should have forced Lambert to get help. He should have pushed Geralt more. Lambert was dead or at least dying because of him. 

Geralt moved to him now putting a hand on his cheek. Why was Geralt sitting in front of him instead of Lambert. “Lambert” he whispered, hoping that Geralt would go back to him. Geralt needed to save Lambert. He shouldn’t sit here and touch him. The only reason Geralt would do that was if it was truly too late… Lambert was dead. Lambert was dead! Tears filled his eyes. Geralt picked him up and moved him to the couch. Putting a blanket over him. Why was Geralt so calm? His brother just died. Was Geralt in shock. Jaskier wanted to help but he couldn’t move or talk or….

When Jaskier was laying on the couch Geralt moved back to Lambert. He took his pulse probably to check for sure that he was really dead because he didn’t do much else. His mouth moved. He was probably saying goodbye. Oh god this was so sad, why did this happen. 

Suddenly Eskel was there with paramedics. Eskel, he needed Eskel! He couldn’t see what Eskel and the paramedics did because Geralt was in front of his face again. Geralt tried to talk to him. It didn’t work. Geralt turned around and then Eskel was there. Eskel was touching him. Patting his hair and tucking the blanket tighter around him. Did Eskel already know that Lambert was dead? Why wasn’t he crying? Why wasn’t he grieving? Jaskier didn’t understand. 

Geralt was with him again picking him up and carrying him away. He hid his neck in Geralt his neck. Lambert his body was gone, so were the paramedics and Eskel. 

Geralt brought him to his room. “Geralt” Jaskier whispered. Geralt held his head between his hands. “Is Lambert in heaven now?” he asked. That would be nice for Essi. Essi deserved Lambert… Maybe it was only fair that Essi had ‘Lambert and he had Geralt and Eskel. 

“He isn’t dead,” Geralt said. He isn’t dead? Jaskier had seen it himself. Of course he was dead. Geralt forced him to look at him. 

“Jaskier, he passed out, he had acute appendicitis. He will be fine, they will operate him and he will be home in less than three days. You understand that, he will be fine”. Jaskier let the words sink in. Lambert would be fine? Lambert wasn’t dead? He would be home soon? He needed to see him, he tried to get of the bed,

“Jaskier, calm down. You understand what I told you? He is... or at least will be fine”. Geralt said again. Jaskier nodded fast. 

‘I heard you, I just wanted to see him. I really thought he died, he was so pale”. Jaskier sighed he felt so relieved that Lambert was fine.

“You can see him after they operate on him. What gives us a few hours to stitch you up and let you take a nap” Geralt told him, still holding him. Jaskier looked at his body. Stitch him up? Why what’s wrong? He looked at his knee. His jeans were soaked with blood. Why was he bleeding?

“What happened?” He asked Geralt. His knee suddenly started to hurt badly. Why didn’t it hurt before?

“In your panic, you dropped a glass and fell down on it. You were in shock. You probably didn’t feel the pain”. Oh that could be true. Jaskier remembered getting the glass of water and painkillers before he saw Lambert on the floor. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked for your attention when Lambert needed it more. You must be angry” he said ashamed of himself.

“Nah, there wasn’t much I could do for Lambert anyway. I should have listened to you when you said there was something wrong with him. I’m sorry I didn’t take you seriously” Geralt apologized.


	2. Please be okay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier visit Lambert in the hospital

Chapter 2 Please be okay!

Geralt helped Jaskier out of his pants. He regretted putting on skinny jeans but he refused to let Geralt cut them. He liked his pants. Geralt finally got him out of them and made him lay down when he went to get his medical bag. Jaskier was staring at the wall. He had overreacted,and not a little bit. What if Lambert needed help then Jaskier hadn’t done a thing.

Geralt walked back in and put his bag on Jaskier's bed and started to get things he needed out. “They are operating Lambert right now. Everything is going to be okay” Geralt said squeezing his foot. 

Jaskier sighed “Geralt, why did I panic like that?” He asked, he felt bad about it. He hissed when Geralt sedated his knee. 

“I probably reminded you of something,” Geralt said. Jaskier understood what he meant with something. 

“It made me think about Essi, about the day she died. Geralt he was so pale, like she was. I thought that he had died too” he whispered. Geralt didn’t say anything. He just listened.

“I even thought that maybe it was fair. If Lambert was dead he would be in heaven with Essi. Essi deserved Lambert and I would still have you and Eskel. Maybe it was a mean thought. I don’t know. I was so relieved when Lambert was still alive. But I also feel bad. I do not make much sense do I?” He asked Geralt. 

Geralt looked up “your trying to process everything. That makes sense” Geralt finished the stiches. “Sleep”

Jaskier sighed he wanted to visit Lambert but he knew Geralt was right and he needed sleep. He watched Geralt finishing with his knee before he closed his eyes.

….

Jaskier looked at the hospital bed. Geralt had brought him to the hospital but he stayed in the car. As long as no one was dying he wouldn’t go to the hospital.

Lambert was still unconscious. He looked dead, Jaskier couldn’t take his eyes off him. Lambert wasn’t dying and it wasn’t his fault but it still felt like he could have done more. If he had been a doctor too. If he had helped him immediately like Lambert would have done for him. If he had forced Geralt more. There were tears on his cheeks. 

‘Jaskier’ Aiden walked to him. ‘What happened. How is Lambert’ He asked looking at his fiancé but also giving Jaskier a quick hug. 

“Sick. He was dying, I thought” Jaskier cried. ‘It’s my fault’, Aiden picked up Lambert's file and looked from Lambert to Jaskier. He shook his head. 

‘It’s only his appendicitis. They took it out. He will probably make a full recovery’. Aiden went to check the machines. ‘How would this be your fault Jaskier?’. 

Jaskier just shook his head. ‘I’m so sorry! So sorry! He said he was in pain. I was going to get painkillers. He fell on the floor. I didn’t catch him in time. He always catches me. I let him fall. I didn’t know what to do.... I called Geralt.... I didn’t give first aid. He was dying but he wasn’t…..The paramedics knew…., Eskel was there.... Geralt put me on the couch….. There are stitches in my knee.... I’m sorry Aiden. He won’t die because of me right’ he was almost hysterical now. ‘I’m so sorry Aiden’.

Aiden was holding him trying to calm him. It didn’t help that Jaskier couldn't forgive himself, the tears kept coming. 

‘Jaskier, Aiden’. Jaskier looked over Aiden's shoulder, Lambert was awake and he was looking at them. Jaskier pushed Aiden away and fell on his knees next to the bed. He screamed when his knee hit the ground. Aiden immediately went to his side.

‘I’m sorry, I'm sorry. If you were dying or not. It’s all my fault’. Aiden tried to explain the situation to Lambert while Jaskier begged for forgiveness. Lambert put his hand on Jaskier's head. 

‘Oh baby, I will be fine. You did nothing wrong. Aiden help him on the bed. I need to hug him” 

Jaskier shook his head. ‘I will hurt you.... I didn’t help you... Geralt did... I hurt my knee”. 

Lambert sighed his head. ‘You won’t hurt me. Give me a hug”. 

Aiden moved Lambert a bit and lifted Jaskier on the bed. Lambert tucked him under his arm. ‘Sssh it’s okay. Aiden can you get a light sedative and an extra blanket. The kid needs it’. Lambert petted Jaskier his back.

‘You lucky I’m the boss here. If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have a private room’ he told Jaskier. ‘It’s going to be okay’. 

It only took Aiden a few minutes to get the sedative and blanket. ‘Can I?’ Jaskier felt Lambert nod. Aiden tucked at his pants and there was a small pinch. They gave him something, there was a blanket being tucked around him while his eyes became too heavy to keep open. Lambert was still holding him when he fell asleep. 

…….  
Jaskier slowly opened his eyes and they felt heavy. ‘He is waking up’ a voice Eskel said. He was laying next to Lambert, a big arm around him. He felt warm. Eskel was standing next to them. ‘What happened’ he asked.

‘Lambert got his appendicitis taken out. He is doing fine. He will be released tomorrow. You had a big panic attack about it’ Eskel explained. Jaskier turned his head to look at Lambert. Lambert was looking at him, he smiled.

‘I’m fine Jaskier, and so are you’ Lambert said. Jaskier knew he had to move from the bed, but Lambert was so warm and felt so safe. He took a deep breath. This wasn’t about him. Lambert was hurt, he shouldn’t have to share his bad with him. He slowly moved to sit up. He felt a bit dizzy.

‘I’m sorry I made a scene’ he said. Eskel helped him to a chair and gave him a quick hug. ‘Nothing to be sorry about. You're not used at seeing people in so much pain like we are’. 

‘But I didn’t do anything to help Lambert. And Aiden had to take care of me instead of Lambert. I was an idiot, a burden’ he felt the tears in his eyes again. 

‘Nonsens, Jaskier you called an ambulance, you did what you could. Aiden already knew it wasn’t life threatening so he didn’t mind. I’m going to take you home now’ Eskel told him. ‘You did the right thing. We should be sorry that we didn’t trust you. You proved us so many times you are responsible. We should start treating you like the adult you are”. 

“He is right Jaskier, you did the right thing today. We didn’t. I’m proud of you” Lambert said,

Jaskier smiled “thank you so much Lambert and you too Eskel”. He gave Lambert a long big hug before letting Eskel take him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kodus they make me so happy 😍
> 
> If you want to chat, beta-read a story, have a plot suggestion for me or something completely different I’m Kapoentjes on Tumblr. I love writing so if you like something specific let me know 😊  
> Link Tumblr: https://kapoentjes.tumblr.com/


End file.
